tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Paul Phoenix
Opis postaci Paul Phoenix pojawił się w każdej grze z serii tekken jaka dotąd wyszła. Jest impulsywny, agresywny i zbyt pewny siebie. jego największym rywalem jest Kazuya z powodu remisu w pierwszym turnieju żelaznej pięści. Nie wygrał żadnego z turniejów chociaż był blisko. Jego główny powód wstąpienia do turnieju to pokazanie, że jest najlepszym wojownikiem we wszechświecie i to dosłownie. I Turniej Żelaznej Pięści Paul wstępuję do turnieju by pokazać że jest najlepszym wojownikiem na świecie. Wersja 1: On jest jak amerykański myśliwiec Gorącokrwistym ręka w rękę, która lubi szkolenia i zna sztuki walki. Wcześniej walczył z Kazuyą która jego walka zakończyła się remisem i jednostronnie uważa go za jego rywala. Uważa on, że jego prawdziwe że tam być, tym bardziej, gdy walczy, a on bierze udział w tym turnieju szukać silniejszych przeciwników. Wersja 2: Kierując się być najlepszym z najlepszych, Paul podróżuje po świecie w poszukiwaniu idealnego przeciwnika. Jest ekspertem judo ale jest specjalistów w wielu form sztuk walki. Jest tylko jeden wojownik w tym turnieju, który jest w rankingu są równi do Paula. Jego celem jest wyeliminowanie wszelkich porównań. Zakończenie,(burning heart) Paul jest w sali szkoleniowej. Łamie stos 3 pustaków szklanych pięścią, i kopie dwa bloki szklane do góry. Następnie Paul stemplami kopie ceglany mur, który ma rysunek Kazuya na nim, niszcząc go. left|300px|right II Turniej Żelaznej Pięści Po przegranej z Kazuyą Paul powrócił do Nowego Yorku i znalazł pracę jako bramkarz w południowym bronxie. Po walkach z oprychami postanowił że jest gotowy do drugiego turnieju żelaznej pięści. Paul ma najwyraźniej nie lojalność albo do organów ścigania lub jakichkolwiek znanych karteli przestępczych i został zaklasyfikowany jako do niskiego ryzyka bezpieczeństwa. Jednak jego porywczy charakter, może jednak powodować problemy. Paul, ma bardzo dobre wyniki w pierwszej wojnie i choć wojna była jedynym konkurentem na tyle szalony, aby zakwestionować w pełni dorosłego niedźwiedzia i wygrać, który został pokonany przez Kazuya w zażartej walce. Kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, Paul opuścił posiadłość Mishima i wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Znalazł pracę w południowym Bronksie jako bramkarz, jego ego i arogancja doprowadziła go do licznych starć z postaciami podejrzanych; z których wszyscy wypadli jego drugi najlepszy technik judo. Po miesiącach karanie uliczną w całym USA, Paul wyłania gotowy do Króla Żelaznej Pięści Tournament 2 z przytłaczającą zaufania uważając się najsilniejszym wojownikiem na świecie. Tym razem turniej należy do Pawła Phoenix'a. Zakończenie Paul jedzie wzdłuż zboczu góry autostrady na motocyklu. Podczas gdy na drodze, Paul spotyka lawinę, która blokuje mu drogę. Paul zsiada ze swojego motocyklu i łamie głazy tylko jednym uderzeniem. left|300px|right III Turniej Żelaznej Pięści Wypadek samochodowy na autostradzie przyczynił się do opóźnienia walki z Kazuyą przez co Paul nie wygrał turnieju. po drugim turnieju Paul dostał nieoczekiwane zaproszenie do następnego turnieju (III). Wersja 1: Paul Phoenix jest zawodnikiem, który jest podziwiany przez młodych dzieci na całym świecie. Pozwolił mu uciec zwycięstwa w ostatnim turnieju, ale od tego czasu odnawiał trening z wigorem - nie pozwolił wymknąć zwycięstwu tym razem. Nawet w wieku 46 lat, Paul nie ma słabych punktów! Wersja 2: W ostatnim turnieju Paul zdobył prawo do walki z Kazuyą, ale wypadek wielu samochodów na autostradzie miał zapobiec Paul'owi z dostaniem się do meczu na czas. Został zmuszony do przepadku. Pomimo zazdroszczenia karierze Paul'a, Paul ma jeszcze jeden turniej wygrać, który oznaczył go jako jednego z prawdziwych mistrzów. Wiosną zeszłego roku otrzymał nieoczekiwane zaproszenie do "King of the 3rd Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści". Z treningu jeszcze część jego codziennego pułku, wciąż jest w dobrej formie i czuje, że nadal ma to, czego potrzeba, aby wygrać jeden wielki. Teraz uważa się za 46 lat, wciąż ma oczy orła z siłą i refleksem tygrysa. Zakończenie Paul mknie wzdłuż autostrady, wyprzedza bardzo szybko jadący zbiornikowiec do przewozu ropy. Policjant zauważa go i ciągnie go do siebie. Po wielu kłótniach, oficer daje Paulo'wi bilet za przekroczenie prędkości. Paul denerwuje się w zabawny sposób. On kopie kurz i kładzie palce na czole. thumb|300px|left IV Turniej Żelaznej pięści W poprzednim turnieju Paul wygrał z Ogre i odszedł. Niestety Ogre zamienił się w true Ogre i turniej kontynuowano bez Paula. Jego kariera podupadała podobnie jak jego szkoła, pewnego dnia Paul przeczytał ogłoszenie o IV Turnieju Żelaznej Pieści.... Paul poszedł niepokonany przez cały Turniej Żelaznej Pięści 3 i był nawet bliskiej walcezwycięskiej przeciwko Ogre. Obrzęk z dumy, Paul wrócił do domu. Jednak szczęśliwe zakończenie Paula było krótkotrwałe. Nieznany do Paula, Ogre przekształcił się do jego drugiej postaci True Ogre i turniej był kontynuowany po jego odejściu. Chociaż Paul zapewniał, że był prawdziwym mistrzem Króla Żelaznej Pięści Tournament 3, niewiele mu uwierzył, a nawet te, które nie w końcu znudził jego postawy. Przyjaciele i wielbiciele powoli znikały, a jego dojo w końcu wyszedł z działalności z powodu braku uczniów. Pewnego dnia, Paul natknął się na ulotki gazety zapowiadając The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Nagrywanie z pragnieniem, aby wygrać ten turniej, postanawia dać z siebie wszystko, aby po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jest jedynym prawdziwym mistrzem, raz i na zawsze, miał do wygrania. Paul stał się niekwestionowanym mistrzem Turnieju i objął władzę absolutną nad Mishima Zaibatsu. Choć odziedziczył ogromną fortunę Paul, Mishima Zaibatsu, i inni obsługiwali dnia na dzień sprawami firmy. Ostatecznie, jego pozycja wykonawczej stała niczym jego tytułu pracy. W końcu, całkowitą kontrolę nad nim Doktora Abla wynikające w życiu deprawacji dla Paula. Paul spędził dniami i nocami imprezowanie. Nie ma śladu jego dzielnego ducha walki pozostał. Zakończenie Paul idzie z kobietą po nocy imprezowania. Mówi jej, że będzie brał taksówkę do domu. Następnie Paul zwraca się do szyby za nim naprawić włosy. Światła zapalające się w budynku Marshall Dojo i uczniowie zaczynają trenować. Jak trenują, Paul widzi obraz samego siebie z jego "walki" na dniach do ściany. Kobieta, która znalazła taksówkę, wzywa do Paula, ale jest ignorowana. Ekran staje się biały. Paul pokazano na motocyklu. Zdejmuje czerwony, przyciemniane okulary i rzuca je na bok, mówiąc: ". Czy to nie jest mój styl" Następnie Paul wypędza, jego duch walki odnowione. thumb|300px|left V turniej Żelaznej Pięści Paul po przegranej walce z Kumą postanowił jeszcze raz przystąpił do turnieju.Samozwańczy "najtwardszym zawodnikiem we wszechświecie". Paul Phoenix. "Tym razem będę je pokazać. Mam zamiar wygrać ten turniej!" Paul pomyślał, gdy próbował zawierać jego podniecenie o obliczu mecz z Kazuyą Mishima, rywale nie walczyli w ponad dwudziestu lat. Jednak, Kuma II stanął mu na drodze, jak zawsze. Paul zaczął dobrze stawiać opór przeciwko Kuma, ale wkrótce zaczął czuć zdesperowany z powodu nieustępliwości Kumy. Paul zrozumiał, że był zbyt pewny siebie, kiedy została rozpatrzona poważny cios Kuma i przegrał mecz.Zastanawiając się nad jego stratą Kuma, Paul zrozumiał, że zapomniał kilka ważnych lekcji i nie zboczył z drogi, aby stać się wielkim wojownikiem.Postanowił zacząć od nowa, aby odkryć to, co stracił. Dwa miesiące później, Paul wszedł król 5. Turniej Iron Fist "wygram ten turniej i udowodnić wszystkim, że jestem największym wojownikiem we wszechświecie!". Przerywniki ''' '''Etap 4 Kuma: sposób Kumy zablokowania dla Paula drogi i Paul wyzywa go. Paul świętuje swoje zwycięstwo z tańca podczas Kuma błaga, aby zapisać Mishima Zaibatsu. 'Finał Jinpachi Mishima : '''Paul drapie sie za ucho podczas gdy Jinpachi który daje swoje przemówienie. Paul mówi Jinpachi'emu że będzie wygrać w ciągu dziesięciu sekund. Następnie Paul planuje udać się do przestrzeni kosmicznej. '''Ending ' thumb|300px|left VI turniej Żelaznej Pięści Paul postanowił założyć zespół ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Marshall'em Law by zwiększyć swoje szanse i spłacić długi. Ending thumb|300px|left Tekken 7 Paul jest jako grywalna postać w Tekken 7 arcade. Ciekawostki *Paul jest wzorowany na Chucku Norrisie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 1 Kategoria:Tekken 2 Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 4 Kategoria:Tekken 3 Kategoria:Tekken 7 Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Tekken Revolution Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2